The present invention relates to novel cyclopent-1-en-3,5-dione compounds and compositions having a fragrant floral-type aroma, and to processes for their preparation.
Floral-type fragrances are in great demand for use in various products such as in perfumes, colognes, cosmetics, soaps and others. For example, jasmine is the chemical constituent responsible for the odor produced by the jasmine flower. Fragrance chemists have spent considerable time searching for synthetic products which duplicate or closely simulate the natural jasmine-type scent, as well as other floral scents.
As a result of these research efforts, a number of different floral-type odorant compounds have been discovered. Chemicals for jasmine scent matching include acetate C-8, amyl cinnamic aldehyde, .alpha.-amyl cinnamic aldehyde dimethyl acetal, benzyl acetate, benzyl butyrate, benzyl isobutyrate, hexyl cinnamic aldehyde, indole, ionone, isojasmone, linalool and methyl anthranilate. O. Secondini, Handbook of Perfumes and Flavors (Chemical Publishing Co. 1990) at 163.
New and better floral-type aroma compounds are needed. The present invention is directed to this important end.